Reminiscing
by warelander
Summary: Arle looks back at her times with two, very dear friends.


The saying goes that times passes by at a far more rapid pace then anyone has the chance to realize. That every second passes by like a leaf in the wind, unnoticed, but always moving and for the first time in her life, Arle felt like she could understand this saying...

The darkness of the night has stretched all over Primp Town, allowing it's citizens to nestle in the comfortable arms of sleep, until the morning would come to greet them to a new day, but even at that time Arle was still lying awake in bed.

She was never an early sleeper to begin with, so this wasn't anything new. Back in her own world she would often pass the time reading a book, until her eyes would become heavy and signal her that she was ready to take off into the realm of catching Zs. Now though Arle had found something else, smiling to herself as she gave glances to her right and left, for she wasn't the only one in this very bed.

To her left was a blond girl known as Amitie, an aspiring magician, that could be best described as a ray of sunshine, that knew how to lighten up the day of everyone she came across, with her boundless energy, and enthusiasm and who while sometimes scatterbrained, was unrivaled in compassion and sweetness.

Meanwhile to her left was local bug enthusiast Sig. A boy who's left arm had turned red a while ago, for reasons that even he wasn't able to tell. To an outside onlooker Sig might come off as a strange boy, thanks to his spacey and absentminded attitude, but that would not do any justice to the loyal and kind soul that would frequently and triumphantly shine outside of this passive exterior.

A gentle sigh escaped Arle's lips, as she closed her eyes to take in the comfort of her two friends cuddling up to her from both sites, letting the warmth sooth her soul and feeling their calm breathing, signifying that they were content and at peace as well. There was a time where Arle would have been surprised if someone told her that she would enjoy this so much, it seemed overly mushy to her, but then again her time in Primp taught her about a couple of things she never even realized she was missing.

''Hard to believe it's almost been six months now...'' Arle thought to herself. It didn't seem like that long ago that she first arrived in the humble town of Primp, she did nothing more then to just pop a few Puyo and all of the sudden, as if whisked away by some kind of storm, she and Carbuncle were sent into this new world.

Naturally Arle's first instinct was to try pop Puyo again and again, to somehow recreate this odd event, but to no avail, no matter how hard she tried and how many people she asked to join her in matches, nothing worked. A whole week went by without success and while frustrating for sure, it did leave Arle some time to get more acquainted with the town she found herself in.

It wasn't long until she found out about Primp's Magic School, to think that she even ended up in a world where magic was as common as in her's was lucky for sure and gave her hope to possibly piece together a solution to her dilemma soon enough. Ms. Accord was happy to let her join her class as a guest, which was bound to be a nostalgic experience for sure, giving her a chance to harken back to her own school days, but the feeling of familiarity would extend to even the classmates she would come to know.

A refined 'proper lady' who uses martial arts rather then magic and is frequently accompanied by a actually pretty nice big guy, who tries to act like a bodyguard for his hopeless crush? Yeah that seemed familiar, as did the sight of a horned girl with green hair, even if the similarities stopped there. There was also the kid with the glasses, who's interest in dark magic struck her as a more tolerable version of someone she knew more then she cared to. And then there were Amitie and Sig, she actually had already met them prior to visiting the Magic School, but this was her first chance to really get to know them more.

The three gravitated towards each other quickly, with Sig having been still very new to the class himself and Amitie being more then happy to stick with the new ones, to make them feel at home...

''Wicked! You can use Bayoeen as well''

''I never met anyone else in my world that could do it as well, that's nuts''

''So you are saying that you are a unwilling part of a love triangle with two onions''

''I guess it does sound odd huh?''

''Hehe, just wait until you hear the stories of me, the Fighting Queen and the ruler of Puyo Hell.''

It was from that point that the trio spend every possible moment together, however unlike the frequent adventures Arle was used to, their activities consisted entirely of going to school, hanging out in the town, playing games, visiting the beach, catching bug and sleepovers, with no monsters to fight or dungeons to explore in sight.

A very mundane lifestyle for sure, something Arle might have decried as a bit dull before, but something was different. Describing Arle in her own world as friendless wouldn't be entirely accurate, she could get friendly with her rivals and was on good terms with Seriri, Chico and Lagnus, but she did spend most of her days alone, not really seeking out to meet anyone in particular and merely running across others by pure chance.

Sig and Amitie were different, they were in a position that allowed Arle to meet up with them anytime she desired and above all else they offered a type of companionship that Arle hadn't tried to seek from anyone besides Carbuncle, in a long time, one that she didn't realize she missed until it was given to her. Just the sight of Amitie excitedly proclaiming her goals to become the world's greatest magician or Sig breaking out of his neutral expression to reveal let his true, tender colors show on the outside, were rewards themselves and something that Arle could look back on fondly and hold on to until their next meeting.

Above all else though, the two were there for Arle when she needed companionship the most. Sure it was a new world, but the two did their best to make her a part of the town and reached out to her to make her stay in Primp a unforgettable time, one where she could just be a girl hanging with two friends that she wouldn't trade for anything in any world.

''Amazing how things can go...'' Arle thought to herself, while closing her eyes,finally ready to join her friends in their nightly slumber, as her eyes began to weigh down and her mind drifted off more and more. Sure she still wanted to see her own world again and the rumored tournament that was supposedly to start in a few weeks may hold some clues on to do so.

But all of that still had time and once the time were to come she would make sure she could return to Primp without a hassle, after all, the town had it's charm and above all else two people that Arle would never leave behind without a trace.

After all, they were not just her best friends, but her companions...her Loved ones...


End file.
